A bad case of the flu
by readerlover15
Summary: The Garde are still hiding out in Nine's penthouse in Chicago. Six and Nine begin to develop feelings for each other, but will it last or will they end up falling for other people? (I absolutely suck at summaries,) I promise it's better than it sounds, so please give it a try. Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies,
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and stuck on my other story, but don't worry I will hopefully be uploading it soon.**

* * *

Six's Pov:

I wake up damp with sweat and twisted in the sheets. Yet another night of nightmares. I get up and walk to the big bathroom. He grew up with this, he didn't have to constantly worry about the mogs. That thought pisses me off. I look in the mirror and scowl, I look like shit. Pale face, rosy cheeks and dark circles under my eyes. I run my hand through my hair and walk to the living room. I lay down on the white couch and watch t.v.

"Hey Sweetheart"

I scowl, " What do you want Nine?"

" I was going to go on my run, like usual, but then I saw you and I was like 'Hey why don't I keep Six company."

My scowl deepens "I don't need company"

"Are you sure?, because you look like shit."

"Gee thanks, now go away"

Instead of leaving he sits down, shirtless, and watches t.v. I focus my attention towards the t.v. and soon my eyes begin to close.

Nine Pov:

Truthfully Six did look bad, like she was coming down with something. She had flushed cheeks and a pale face, so pale you could see her blue veins. I felt bad for her, so I sat down and watched t.v. A little while later I look over and she's asleep, good she needed it. I cover her with a blanket and leave to go on my run.

(*time skip*)

I enter the penthouse covered in sweat. Six is still passed out on the couch and I can hear John and Sarah in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I inquired.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs" sarah answered.

"It won't be much longer, so you can take a shower" chimed John.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" I say mockingly.

John smiles and turns back to Sarah. With an annoyed sigh I leave to take a shower.

Six's Pov:

My eyes drift open. My throat is scratching, my head is pounding, and I feel even more sweaty and hot. The delicious smell of pancakes drifts through the air and my stomach roils. I can't remember ever being sick. It feels awful.

I walk to the kitchen following the scent of pancakes. Everyone is already sitting down eating. I take a seat next to Sam and lay my head down.

"Are you feeling okay, Six?" asked Marina.

"Not really" came my muffled reply.

"I think you may be sick," said Marina " maybe you should lay down again?"

"I guess so," I get up and head back to the room i've been staying at. I flop onto the bed and pull the covers around me. My mind goes blank and I drift off asleep.

Nine's Pov:

Six has been asleep nearly the entire day, not that I care or anything.

"All of us are going to take Ella to the park, want to come?" asked John

"What about Six?" I replied

"She's asleep, I think she'll be fine. Besides Adam and Malcolm will be here." replied John

"I'm going to stay here, thanks anyways"

They all get into the elevator and leave. It suddenly gets quiet, the only sound coming from the t.v. I turn it off and go to check on Six.

Her door creaks a little as I open it. I look around and see her in the bed. The sheets are twisted around her and her face has gotten considerably paler. I walk over and pull the duvet back around her and quietly walk out. I don't like Six, I simply wanted her to be more comfortable. I keep telling myself that as I walk towards the training room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapter is still so short, I promise the next one will be way longer. I also will apologize for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this fast and didn't double check for any mistakes. I hope you like it and make sure you review, anything and everything helps!**

**Nine's Pov:**

An hour later and five punching bags. I can't stop thinking about Six. It's like she's taken permanent residence in my mind. Everything about her, the way her hair falls when she's training, the scowl she makes whenever I say her nickname, and the way she smiles when she thinks no one is looking. Yep, she's stuck in my mind.

I punch the bag harder now. I need to focus, now is not the time to become soft. I imagine the punching bag is Stakarus Ra and harder. The bag breaks and sand pours out. _Perfect, another broken bag_. I pick it up easily and throw it to the side.

"Hey Nine, I need to ask you a question." said a rather nervous Sam.

I turned and faced him. "Well hello Sammy what can I do for you?" I replied. I walked towards him and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Six," Sam said.

My shoulders tensed. "She probably has the flu or something. Why do you need to know?"

"We were going to explore some of Chicago tonight, but since she's sick I guess we'll have to do it some other time." came his disappointed reply.

I turned my back to Sam and walked to get another punching bag. "Don't you think it's a bit dangerous right now for you two to be prancing around Chicago?" My tone was light, but my words were anything but. Sam looked uncomfortable and a little bit hurt. _Good._

"I really didn't think about it that much," replied Sam, " we just wanted to get out of the penthouse for a little bit."

I hung the bag up and turned back towards Sam. "You and Six need to find another way to entertain yourselves, preferably one that won't ruin our chances of winning the war." I turned around and began to punch the new bag, harder than I usually punch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam shake his head and leave. I continue punching the bag until my knuckles begin to bruise and the blood stains become too noticeable.

I leave and walk to my room. My room is one of the biggest here and has a flat screen TV. I take off my clothes and put them with the other dirty laundry that has yet to be washed. I hate washing laundry and that is one thing that will never change. I hop into the shower and let the hot water soothe my aching muscles. Yet again Six pops into my mind. _Why would she choose Sam? He's human, sure he tries hard to fit in with the rest of us, but he's still human and always will be. It's the humans that cause us the most pain. Tricking us into caring about them and then turning us over to the mogs. _I think back to Maddie. I should have payed more attention. Then Sandor might still be alive. That thought shakes me and I get out of the shower.

After drying off and getting dressed I head into the living room to wait for the others to return.

**Six's Pov:**

I slowly open my eyes. I must've fallen asleep on the couch. _Then who carried me to my room?_ I just lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling for awhile. _Shit. _I forgot about Sam, he's probably mad I skipped out on our little adventure. With a sigh I get up and head towards Sam's room.

I knock on Sam's door and open it with out waiting for a reply, "Hey Sam." As I look around I notice Sam isn't in his room. I push open the door completely and step into his room.

"Six? What are you doing?" says a voice from the doorway. I whip my head around and I can feel my self blushing.

"I was looking for you, but you weren't in your room." I replied.

"And you are in my room because..." he looked at me suspiciously.

"I wanted to apologize for skipping out on our adventure today."

"Oh, it's alright, you weren't feeling good. We could always do it some other time." he said sadly. He turned and walked towards his bed and lied down.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I looked at his melancholy expression and frowned.

"Yeah...maybe it would be better if we didn't leave the penthouse." he said softly. His eyes were closed and he looked really upset.

"Did something happen? I thought we both were tired of staying cooped up in the penthouse." I look at him confused, but he avoids my stare.

He sighs, "Nine and I had a _friendly_ conversation about our plans and the how they can affect the other guard. It's nothing personal he's just being his usual arrogant self."

I continue to stare at Sam. "Nine doesn't get to control what we do Sam." A sly smile appeared on my face. "How about we ignore what Nine thinks and we go out and explore Chicago anyways."

A smile spreads across Sam's face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." His smile disappears and is replaced with concern. "I mean if you feel better."

I roll my eyes, "Sam you don't need to worry about me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go punch someone in the face." Sam smiles and shakes his head.

**Nine's Pov:**

I set the remote down on the table. There is nothing on TV. I lean back and close my eyes and let my muscles relax.

"I had a feeling I would find you here" says a voice. I turn around and plant my signature smirk on my face.

"Well, well, look who it is." I smile at Six sweetly. "I guess you're feeling better." Before I have a chance to register what's happening she's right in front of my face. My smile goes up a few notches. "Well Six, I didn't know..." Pain laces through my jaw. "What the hell Sweetheart!" I look at her and see her signature scowl.

"Don't call me that. Why would you threaten Sam, he hasn't done anything." Her eyes focus on me.

I rub my jaw gently, I can already feel a bruise forming. "You see, you and Sam decided to make an awful decision and explore Chicago, which could lead the mogs right to us."

Six looked more and more pissed as I continued talking and her eyes lit up like they usually do when we fight. "Your just being an asshole. Sam and I can handle ourselves, we're not stupid, we wouldn't lead the mogs back here."

I move closer to her until I'm right in her face, "How can you trust Sam?"

"How can I trust Sam?!, Sam has saved my life more than I would like to admit. He would never betray any of us!" Both of our shoulders were tense and we were shouting at each other.

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't trade you in for a new life." I could feel my anger getting out of control.

"Why do you give a shit Nine?!" She yelled back.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you!" I yelled. Then, neither of us talked we only stared at each other, our chest heaving. I bent my head until it touched Six's. "I don't want anything to happen to you," I whispered. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind Six's ear and ran my hand down her cheek. We leaned towards each other until our lips brushed.

"Hey guys, guess what we found!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It makes my day every time I read one! I will try to update on a weekly basis and I will start working on the next chapter right away, so make sure you review and leave your feedback! **

**Six's Pov:**

I stare at the ceiling still trying to catch my breath. I ran as fast as I could to my room when I heard John's voice. _We almost kissed. _That thought sends a shiver down my spine. _Ugh. _I get up and walk towards the closet. I move the hangers back and forth multiple times. I finally settle on black jeans, a sweatshirt, and a leather jacket. I throw on my combat boots and head towards the elevator. _Sam, I can't forget again._ I turn around and walk towards Sam's room. "Sam?" I lightly knock on the door before opening it. Sam's sitting on his bead, his head bent over a book, _probably a book featuring aliens._

"One second, let me finish this paragraph," his eyes move quickly back and forth across the page.

"That's more than a paragraph Sam," I say in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, this book is really good and I guess I got caught up in it," he says excitedly.

"It's fine," I say, "I was wondering if you would like to break Nine's rules and go on our Chicago Adventure."

"You mean right now?" He bookmarks his page and closes the book, setting it on the nightstand. He looks up at me hesitantly. "I thought we could wait till you feel better."

"Sam," I say annoyed, "I feel fine. Now let's go." I turn around and once again head towards the elevator. I can hear Sam's quick steps right behind me.

"Where are you two going?" Says John suspiciously.

I roll my eyes, "Exploring. Wanna come." John just chuckles. Everyone shares smiles, except one person. Sam and I shuffle into the elevator and I press the lobby button. When I look back towards everyone Nine's looking at me strange, almost like he's _jealous._ _"_Come on Sam." The doors shut close before I can get a better look. There's an awkward silence as we wait for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"Well, what should we do first," says Sam, rather nervously. He shoves his hands deep into his pockets and looks towards the ground.

"I don't know, I guess we'll know when we see something." I reply. The doors open and we head out.

**Nine's Pov:**

John drones on and on about what a _wonderful _day they all had. Every once in a while he'll glance at Sarah and a wide goofy smile will cross his face and the exact same smile will take over Sarah's face when she looks at him. _I won't be able to stand much more of this._ I was just about to get up when I saw her, but she wasn't alone. Sam was following her closely on her heels and they were heading towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" John asks.

"Exploring. Wanna come." she replies sarcastically. Anger courses through me, _we were practically kissing not to long ago and now, she's going out with Sam._ My eyes narrow and Sam squirms. Six rolls her eyes and moves towards the elevator.

"Come on Sam." she sounds nervous. _I wonder why? _The door shuts and their gone. Everyone's chatter continues like nothing happened. _And that's what exactly happened, nothing._ I force my signature smirk on my face and excuse myself. _Six and Sam aren't the only ones who can have fun. _I go to my room and pick out some designer jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Before I leave I make sure to grab the rec room pass. I sneak out while everyone is talking and head towards the rec building.

I walk through the double doors and immediately head towards the full length rock climbing wall. _This time I might even break the record._ I take my place in line and wait. I look around and can't help but notice the various attractive girls that are whispering about me. _Yep, this is going to a lot of fun. _I turn towards the group of girls, smile, and walk towards them. The most attractive one steps forward and introduces herself first.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." She smiles warmly at me.

"Hey, I'm Stanley," and I smile right back.

She pretends to be nervous and plays with her hair. She has warm, chocolate brown eyes and straight dark brown hair. After a few minutes were leaving for some café she wants me to try. _If only Sandor could see me now._

We order our drinks and sit down in the love seats in the corner. "So, how long have you been living in Chicago. I haven't seen you around much and I would notice if someone like you lived here." She smiles and perfect row of white teeth appeared.

"Well, I haven't lived here long. My dad and I moved here after he got a new job." the lie forms quickly . I smile at her and she blushes.

Our chatter continues on for awhile and we get to know each other more. Instead of ending it there, we head to the park. We talk for awhile, well I mostly listen. "Sorry, I must be talking your ears off. I don't usually talk this much." She smiles nervously.

"Don't worry, I prefer to listen." I reply with my own smile. She looks down at her phone and frowns.

"I have to get going. Maybe we could meet again sometime?" She looks up at me hopefully. _She's a nice distraction, I suppose._

"Why not."

Her eyes light up. "Here's my number." After exchanging numbers we stand up to leave and before I know it she goes on her tip toes and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and we continue to kiss.

"Nine," a voice says.

We break apart and I whip my head towards the voice. _Six. _I don't say anything at first, but I can see the hurt in her eyes and the confusion in Natalie's face. Six turns around and walks away and I'm left there staring at her like an idiot as she walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! I appreciate everyone's feedback. Guess what?! My story got 223 views! I now it's not a lot compared to other FanFictions, but it's a lot for me. Thank you again everyone, you all make my day when i read your reviews! Don't forget to review! And a special thanks to** **laadynaty favoriting and to TehPanda for following my story.**

**Six's Pov:**

I ran back to the Tai Tsang Chinese Restaurant, where Sam was waiting. _I'm an idiot, I should have stayed with Sam, instead of finding Nine._ I slow down into a walk and open the doors to the restaurant. Sam's head is bent and his hands are in his pockets._ Once a nerd always a nerd._ I try to push the image of Nine and the girl kissing far out of my mind. I walk towards Sam weaving through the people. "How much longer is it going to be, I'm starving."

"Well, it is busy today and it seemed like they were really not interested in making our food first," replied Sam tiredly.

I scowl, "Maybe they should hurry or else someone is going to be thrown into a wall." I mutter. Sam's head snaps up and he looks at me like I'm crazy. I only shrug and turn back towards the register. Twenty minutes later we're sitting in a small booth across from each other eating sweet and sour chicken with rice. The food is good, but the wait sucked. I finished my food way before Sam and sit there waiting and watching the rest of the restaurant.

"You don't have to look so angry." Sam said softly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not angry, I'm annoyed", I snapped. Sam looked down at his food. "I'm sorry, that was bitchy."

Sam pushed his plate away, "We should get going, John is probably worried about us by now."

I looked at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I could tell he was hurt. "Fine", I sighed," Let's get going." We dump our trash and leave. Sam and I walk back towards the penthouse, occasionally being bumped in the shoulder by other people. "This is why I hate crowded places," I said as another person bumped into me. Sam only nodded in agreement. I looked around at the stores that lined the street. The sun had already set and it was growing darker. I looked to my right and saw a club, the Transit Nightclub to be exact. I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. I reached over and grabbed Sam's arm. He stopped and look over at me questionably. A devious smile crossed my face, "We should go in, it will be fun."

"I don't know," he said nervously, "Don't you have to be at least 21."

"Yes," I said slowly, "But, it won't be hard to get in." My smile didn't disappear and Sam only looked more nervous.

"Oh come on, let's go." I grabbed his arm again and dragged him towards the entrance.

Sam snatched his arm back. "I don't think I'm going to go in," he said tiredly, "I don't like clubs and I'm really tired."

I looked back at him, trying to conceal the hurt that I felt. "If that's what you want," I said slowly.

He nodded his head and turned around and left. I stared at his back a few seconds longer and turned back towards the bouncer's direction.

The bouncer was around the same height as me, but he was thin like Sam and very non intimidating. I pulled down my tank top enough so that my black lace bra was visible. I smiled very flirtatiously at him and stood very close. He looked at me, fighting a smile of his own, "I'm guessing you don't have an id, but you want to get in."

"You guess well," I continued to smile at him.

"Getting in will come with a price you know," he replied deviously.

I stood on my tip-toes and whispered into his ear, "I'm willing to pay the price after I get in." I took a step back and waited. He smiled and let me in. I walked ahead and and surveyed the nightclub. Everyone was grinding against each other with drinks raised in the air. _Perfect._ I walked towards the bar and ordered a shot. The bartender looked at me warily, but gave me the shot anyways. I drowned the shot and headed for the dance floor. _Might as well get drunk enough so I won't remember anything. _I smiled at the hot guy next to me, _probably a college guy._ He smiled back, checking me out. "Wanna dance," he asked. A sexy smile crossed my face and the college guy and I began to dance.

**Nine's Pov:**

After I regained my senses I ran after Six, but lost her in the Chicago crowd. _Damn_. I looked once more around the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I sighed, giving up and walked in the direction of my penthouse. I smiled at the receptionist and continued towards the elevator pressing the top floor button. Just as the doors were about to close, Sam walked in. Jealousy immediately flowed through me. I don't know why, I have nothing to be jealous about.

"Oh, hey Nine," he said nervously, "I didn't know you were out too." The elevator doors closed and an awkward silence fell upon us.

"I thought you and Six went out," I replied.

"We were, but she went into a nightclub and I left."

I paused a second, "Which nightclub?" My voice rising.

"Um...," he said," I think it was called Transit Nightclub."

"Are you absolutely sure." I stared at him.

"He squirmed, "Yeah, why?" his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Shit," I said ignoring his question. The elevator doors opened and Sam stepped out. I pressed the button for the lobby.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'm going to go save Six's ass."

_**time skip**_

I briefly looked at the bouncer before sneaking in. _They should seriously get a new bouncer, this one looks like a school boy. _I entered the club and looked for Six's blond hair. She wasn't hard to spot at all, she was practically radiant. She was moving gracefully and swiftly across the dance floor, but there was a douchey looking guy behind her. My shoulders tightened and I pushed my way through the bodies of drunken people to where Six was dancing. She was truly beautiful, the blue light cast shadows across her face that highlighted her cheekbones. Her hair was like liquid silver flowing through the sea of bodies. Her gray eyes were stormy and a ring of violet was around her iris. _Funny, I've never noticed that before. _I reached her and gripped her arm. "Six we need to leave." I practically yelled. She turned towards me and her pupils were dilated. _She's drunk. _

"Nine?," a drunken smile crossed her face, "What are you doing here!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm. "We need to go."

She tried to pull away, but ran into the guy behind her. "Hey! Let go of her!" random guy said.

I continued to roll my eyes and faced Six. "Come on Six, we need to leave before you regret something."

Random guy didn't seem to get the hint and moved in front of Six, ready for a fight. "Do we have a problem here."

"Only you buddy, Now get out of my way." I tried to push through him, but he cocked back his fist and tried to punch me. A few inches from my face I caught his fist and twisted his wrist. He cried out in pain and stepped back. _Some knight in shining armor. _I turned back toward Six, who was scowling at the fallen guy.

"You didn't have to hurt him," she slurred.

I sighed and grabbed her arm, leading her towards the door.

Six complains the whole way to the penthouse. The elevator doors opened to a silent penthouse. All the lights were off and only the soft hum of the refrigerator could be heard. I continued to drag Six until we arrived at my room. I walked in and let go of her arm. She walked unsteadily to my bed an flopped down. I sighed and walked to my closet, grabbing a shirt. I threw it at Six, "You can change into this. I'll be right back." She grunted in agreement. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed some aspirin and a cup of water and walked back towards my room. I knock lightly on the door before entering. Six's clothes are laying on the floor next to the bed and she was curled in the fetal position on my bed. I fought the smile that was tugging on my lips and set the aspirin and water on the nightstand. I pull the covers back and move Six under them. Walking towards the other side of the bed, I strip down to my briefs.

I crawl into bed and pull the covers around me instantly feeling their warmth. I close my eyes and relax into the comfy bed.

A few moments later, Six curls into my side and lays her head on my shoulder. "Nine," she mummers.

I move my arm so it's wrapped around her waist. "Yes, Sweetheart," I say tiredly. She doesn't say anything and when I look over at her she's asleep and her hair is fanned out across the pillow. I turn my head and look at the ceiling. Soon my eyes begin to droop and welcome the comfort of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I already posted chapter 5, but I didn't like the way the story was going, so I decided to rewrite the story from where I changed it and rewrite the plot. I will be posting the other chapters later tonight and tomorrow afternoon. Sorry if I don't update as much, I have stressful finals coming up that I have to study for.**

_**Six's Pov:**_

When I awoke the following morning, the sun had risen in the Chicago sky. I really wasn't on my side of the bed anymore. Hell, I wasn't on the bed. Half of my body was laying across Nine's chest. Our legs were tangled together under the comforter. One of his arms were around my waist like a band of steel. My hand was on his stomach. I could feel his heart beating under my cheek, steady and strong.

I lay there, my breath in my throat.

There was something intimate about being wrapped around one another in a bed. Like lovers.

A sweet, hot fire washed over my skin, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Every inch of me was hyper-aware of him. Of how my body fit against his, the way his thighs were pressed against mine, the hardness of his stomach under my hand. Heated lightning zipped through my veins. For a moment, I pretended. That we weren't alien teenagers facing a war, instead, we were normal teenagers who were laying scandalously in Nine's bed.

And then he shifted and rolled. I was on my back, and he was still on the move. His face burrowed into the space between my neck and shoulder, nuzzling. Warm breath danced over my skin, sending shivers down my body. His arm was heavy against my stomach, his leg between mine, pushing up and up. Scorched air fled my lungs.

Nine murmured in something in Loric, but I couldn't understand. Whatever it was, it sounded beautiful and soft.

I could've woken him up but for some reason I didn't. The thrill of him touching me was far stronger than anything else.

His hand was on the edge of the borrowed shirt, his long fingers on the strip of exposed flesh between the hem of the shirt and the band of my underwear. And his hand inched up under the shirt, across my stomach, where it dipped slightly. My pulse quickened. The tips of his fingers brushed my ribs. His body moved, his knee pressed against me.

I gasped.

Nine stilled. Neither one of us moved. The clock on the wall ticked.

And I cringed.

He lifted his head. He stared at me in confusion, still drowsy from sleep.

"Good morning?" I said softly.

Using his arms, he lifted himself up. His eyes never leaving mine. Nine seemed to drag in a deep breath. His eyes narrowed. I had the funny feeling that he was sizing up the situation and somehow I was to blame for his sleepy-albeit really, really nice-fondling.

Like any of this was my fault.

Without saying a word, he disappeared above me. The door opened and slammed shut behind him without me even catching a glimpse of him.

I stayed there, staring at the ceiling, heart pounding. Cheeks flushed, my body way, way too hot. Not sure of how much time passed, but the door opened again, at normal speed.

Marina popped her head in, her eyes wide. "did you two...?"

"No." I said, barely recognizing my own voice. I cleared my throat. "I mean, we slept together, but not _slept_, slept together."

I rolled over, burying my face into a pillow. It smelled like him-crisp and warm. Like autumn leaves. I groaned.

Marina's face crinkled in confusion, "Then why are you in here?" My face was still in the pillow, making it hard to breathe.

"It's a long story." my voice came out all muffled. There was a soft patter of footsteps as Marina walked over to the bed and layed down, resting her head on the pillow next to me. We stayed like that for a few moments, not talking, and the awkward silence was killing me. I groaned into the pillow. I lifted my head and she stared at me waiting for me to start the story.

"Sam and I went out yesterday so we could see more of Chicago. It was nice we visited a lot of places and even checked out a museum. Then, we went to a Chinese place to go eat, it was surprisingly good. But then I saw a glimpse of Nine and went after him. It was stupid and foolish, but I went anyways. And when I finally found him, he was kissing this girl and I ran. Sam and I ate and headed back to the penthouse. We passed a nightclub and I went in, but Sam left.," I closed my eyes," After that it's all vague, I drank quite a bit."

Marina just nodded her and listened through my whole story telling. A smile slowly spread across her face, "Well it sounds like you two..." I hit her in the face with a pillow before she could finish her sentence. We burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Are laughter was just dying down when I remembered something very important. We were still in Nine's room. _Shit._

"Marina," I said my voice rising," we have to get going, now." I grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the door. We tumbled out of Nine's room and burst into another fit of laughter. Uncontrolled. Amazing. Laughter.

**Nine's Pov: **

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, but if I was, I didn't want to wake up. The scent of vanilla teased invaded me.

Six.

Only she smelled that wonderful, of summer and all things I could want and never have. The length of her body was pressed against mine, with her hand resting on my stomach. The steady rise and fall of her chest became my entire world, and this dream-because it had to be a dream-I felt my own chest matching her breaths.

Every cell in my body sparked and burned. If I was awake, I'd surely take on my true form. My body was on fire.

Just a dream, but it felt real.

I couldn't resist sliding my leg over hers, burrowing my head between her neck and shoulder, and inhaling deeply. Divine. Perfect. Breathing became more difficult than I've ever imagined. Lust swirled through me, heady and consuming. I tasted her skin-a slight brush of my lips, a flick of my tongue. She felt perfect underneath me, soft in all the places I was hard.

Moving over her, against her, I loved the sound she made-a soft wholly feminine murmur that scorched every part of me. "You're perfect to me," I whispered in Loric.

She stirred, and I dreamt her responding, wanting me instead of hating me.

I pressed down, sliding my hand under her shirt. Her skin felt like silk under my fingertips. If she was mine, I'd cherish every inch of her. And I wanted to. Now. My hand crept up,up,up.

Six gasped.

The dreamy cloud dissipated with the sound that I felt all the way through me. Every muscle locked up. Very slowly, I pried my eyes open. Her slender, graceful neck sloped before me. A section of skin was pink from the stubble on my jaw...

The clock on the wall ticked.

Shit.

I'd felt her up, in my sleep.

I lifted my head and stared down at her. Six watched me, her eyes a stormy, smoky gray and questioning. Double shit.

"Good morning," she said, her voice still rough with sleep.

Using my arm, I pushed up and even then, knowing that none of it had been a dream, I couldn't look away from her, didn't want to. A need was there, in her, in me. Demanding that I kneel to it, I wanted to -dammit, did I ever want to.

With one last look, I shot across the room with inhuman speed, slamming the door behind me. Every step away from my room was painful and stiff. Rounding the corner, I almost ran into marina. My heart was beating loud and quick, I hoped she couldn't hear it. I continued to walk past her into the living room, where everyone was gathered. With a quick look around I sat down and relaxed.  
"What's going on?" I said casually.

John looked around before answering, "Sarah checked her e-mail and found some mail that Mark had sent. He said that he met up with some hacker, who has running the _They Are Among Us_ magazine. He also wants Sarah to join him."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, "It won't be for a long time, just for a little bit and I would actually be helping out instead of being dead weight."

John turned to Sarah, "You aren't dead weight, no one thinks you're dead weight." He looked around at all of us. They were like parents fighting and we were supposed to choose a side, but either way we end up pissing someone off. Just as I was about to say something, when Six and Marina walked in.

"What's going on?" Six said slowly.

I turned toward her, "Well Mom and Dad are fighting because Mom wants to go meet up with Mark, but Dad doesn't want her to because he is very, very jealous." Six's eyes lit up and she fought a smile. I grinned and looked at Sarah and John, who both looked like they wanted to rip off my head. I cleared my throat and shifted on the couch. "This is awkward."

"If Sarah wants to go and try helping us elsewhere away from danger, then she should." Everyone looked at Six surprised. "What, she should."

John looked annoyed now, "I get that it's her choice but-" Sarah grabbed his hand and dragged him to their room. Six and I shared a brief glance before we raced after them. The door slammed in our faces, but that would not stop me.

"John I get that, but it's not like I'm going to cheat on you with Mark. I could care less about Mark!"

"I know I trust you, I just don't trust Mark. You two used to date."

"That was a long time ago, hell, it was before I met you!"

I look over at Six, crouching with her ear to the door, _she's absolutely beautiful._ The door opened and Six and I tumbled through the doorway. I look up and meet John's angry gaze. "I can explain."


End file.
